


You Put the Magic in Me

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bomer has a strange and interesting situation to deal with. He asks his find Zach Quinto for help. Friendship only. There might be some past Matt/Zach, but you might have to squint really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put the Magic in Me

Matt Bomer is "cursed" with some raw magnetism and men can't stop touching him.

He goes to his friend, Zach, with his problem because one unidentified co-star can't keep his hands off of him. Matt is all flustered and worried and Zach just looks at him and smiles.

"Have you seen you?" Zach says. "If you weren’t tied down, every man in this city would be clawing at you."

"Then why aren't you affected?" Matt asks.

Zach moves farther into Matt's space. He gives him a slight peck on the cheek. “Because I have seen your lovely, magnificent cock.” Zach takes special care to enunciate every syllable in the last three words.

"So, you are saying, that everyone who's afflicted has to see my cock before they are 'cured'?"

"No, not everyone. Your body emits a very special, magical pheromone. Prolonged exposure can lead to possibly unwanted touches and caresses."

All the blood leaves Matt's face. "I think I am going to have to think this over," he squeaks out.

Zach continues, unfazed by the situation. "It has to be the real deal, no pictures."

Matt pats Zach on the shoulder a little harder than necessary. "Well Zach, it is always nice to see you. Hopefully next time there will be 100% less mention of you know what in the conversation."

"I make no such promises, but we will see." Zach smiles as he walks away.

Matt rubs his hand over his face and starts to walk towards his apartment, thinking about what he is going to say to Tim at work tomorrow.

 

When Matt arrives on set the next day, Tim wastes no time in saddling up to next to him. Matt puts an arm around his side and gives him a slight squeeze. He talks quietly and discreetly near Tim’s ear.

“Hey, can we talk in private later? There is something I want to talk about.”

“Sure Matty, we can talk inside our trailer after lunch.”

“Sounds great,” Matt agreed. The two of them finally parted ways as they began to prepare for the first scene of the day. Luckily, Tim was in practically every scene today which gave Matt more time to think about how he was going to approach the situation ahead of him.

Soon enough, lunch time came. Matt took a few deep breaths and approached Tim. He put his hand on Tim’s arm and led him to their trailer. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Matt motioned for them to sit on the couch. As expected, Tim didn’t leave an inch between them when they sat down. Matt turned to look Tim in the eyes and began to speak.

“I have something to tell you, and it is quite difficult for me to talk about.” Matt was struggling to find the appropriate words. “I don’t think saying this in any different way is going to make this any easier,” he said to himself.

“Of course, you can talk to me about anything, Matty. You know that.” Tim responds, with a serious tone underlying his speech.

“There’s something about me you need to know. I seem to be suffering from a very odd affliction,” Matt continued before he could sense Tim’s nervousness. “It is not too serious and it is very curable. The problem is that it manifests in a specific and very unusual way.”

“I see. Do you need me to do anything? How can I help you?” Tim’s face looks very solemn.

“Listen to me very carefully. My body produces these pheromones. They ooze out of every one of my pores. If a man is around me for too long, they might,” Matt pauses, “find themselves...” Matt pauses again and starts to wring his hands out.

“Just tell me. I want to help you.” A frown starts to take over Tim’s face.

Matt continues, “Find themselves with an innate desire to cuddle and fondle me.” Matt takes a deep breath and braces himself for Tim’s reaction.

Tim’s eyes narrow in confusion. “And, and you think I am afflicted by your magical charm?”

“Well you did kiss me on the cheek, grab me from behind, and you hands are almost always touching me in some fashion.”

“Did that bother you? You should have said something if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Tim, stop. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I enjoy your company. I was just worried that you would feel used. Like I tricked you into invading my personal space.”

“I see. So you mentioned that there was a cure?”

“This is where things get confusing and most likely really awkward. I need to show you my cock!” Matt blurts out that last part a little too loud.

Tim tries to stifle a laugh, but he is ultimately unsuccessful. “I am so sorry for laughing. I just wasn’t expecting that. Ok, so how do you want to proceed?”

Matt smiles. Tim didn’t seem to be judging him. Why did he think he would? Magical attraction aside, he did consider him a good friend.

“Well lunch break is almost over, and I don’t want to rush into anything uncomfortable. Why don’t we both think about this overnight and we can decide what to do tomorrow. If you want.”

“Absolutely, let’s get back to work.” Tim goes to stand up and self-consciously and lightly puts a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

The rest of the work day passes without incident. Tim continues his innocent touches and Matt doesn’t say a word about it.

 

Matt has plans to meet with Zach tonight to discuss things and maybe try to get some perspective on the whole thing.

Zach is already at the bar when Matt walks in the door. Matt goes to sit down next to his friend.

“So,” Zach starts talking, “How’s it going? Did you talk to him?” Matt knows exactly which ‘him’ Zach is talking about. There is no need to clarify.

“I did. We talked about it. He took it well, I think. We didn’t talk about it long; we just had a short discussion in our trailer during lunch. It was the right thing to do, I think. I wanted to let him think about it before we do anything.”

“Matt, you worry too much. You are stressing out. The longer you wait to confront the issue, the bigger deal it becomes. You know it isn’t your fault and it isn’t his fault. I don’t want to sound callous and tell you to just get it over with, but this needs to be fixed. You don’t know what damage will be caused if you wait any longer.”

“Zach Quinto, voice of reason as always. Hopefully, this will all be behind me after tomorrow. I am hopeful. We will just have to wait and see. I will definitely let you know what happens. I'm going to head home early though, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thank you. See you soon.”

On his way home, Matt thought to himself, “Zach is right, I do worry too much. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

The next day was no different than the day before. The two of them agreed to meet in their trailer during lunch again. Hopefully the rest of the cast didn’t think they were being anti-social, but he couldn’t worry about that. He will have to make it up to his forgotten cast mates tomorrow.

Matt was so in his head all morning that when lunch time came it was almost a surprise. Tim was already waiting for him in their trailer. Matt opened the door slowly and moved inside.

Tim spoke up. “Wait; there is something I want to tell you first. I know it might not all be voluntary. But I like touching you. Ok, that came out weird. What I mean is that I like how tactile our friendship is. I’m afraid that once this spell is broken, I will lose something that I have learned to hold so dear. I don’t want to give up my Matty.”

“A friend recently told me that I worry too much. The only thing that is going to change is that we will be acting of our own free will. I don’t know how our relationship will change. But, you are a great friend. I hope it doesn’t change much because I have become comfortable too. But this needs to be fixed and you know that as well as I do.”

“I know. How should we do this?”

“You should stay on the couch, I am going to go make sure the door is locked.”

Matt moves across the trailer and when he returns he stands up straight in front of Tim. Matt starts to undo his belt. He is not in too much in a rush, but he wants this to be over sooner than later. As Matt removes his suit pants, Tim starts to stir in his seat.

“Are you ready?” Matt says almost rhetorically, there is no turning back at this point. After he sees Tim nod he starts to push his boxers down his legs revealing his not unimpressive dick. It isn’t awkward, but it is. At least not as awkward as they were both expecting.

Tim looks uncomfortable sitting in front of him, but he manages to keep the smile on his face. To lighten the mood and to put an end to the silence he speaks up again, “I can see why this thing causes problems. It is damn enormous.”

Apparently that was exactly what Matt needs to hear because in that instant he breaks into a roar of laughter. No doubt feeling the release of pressure flowing out of his body.

“You know, I’ve heard that. But that doesn’t make it any less of a compliment. Thank you.” Matt finally catches his breath after laughing so hard and begins to pull his boxers back into place along with his pants and belt. “How do you feel? Any different?”

“Now that you mention it, I feel a little lighter. It feels nice. Am I still allowed to touch you? I promise to keep it as innocent as always.”

“Of course, you are always allowed to touch me. Magic pheromones or not. Just now, you are not being forced to.”

“Oh right, cause it was such a large burden, Matty.”

Now that Matt is fully dressed again, Tim stands up and moves towards the other man. Tim gives Matt a small hug, hopefully the first of many post-cure, and says, “Come on, let’s get back out there. We have been keeping to ourselves for two days, people might talk.”.

“Okay.” Matt follows Tim out of their trailer with a smile on his face. Thinking about the events of the last few days with a sigh. Things were going to be oka


End file.
